Nanico
by Agome e XxSAYURIxX
Summary: Paródia MUITO ENGRAÇADA do anime Naruto! Vale a pena conferir! Garantimos risadas e gargalhadas logo no 1º cap, ou o seu dinheiro de volta! XDDDDD
1. Introdução à Fic: necessário ler!

"**A QUEM CURTI NARUTO, GARANTIMOS QUE VALE A PENA LER NOSSA FIC!!! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO SE ARREPENDER!!! BASTA TUDINHO LER!!!"**

**Introdução** caros leitores, aqui vocês encontrarão as _**informações necessárias**_ à um bom entendimento da nossa fanfiction, visto que esta é uma paródia de Naruto e, portanto apresenta _**mudanças**_; pedimos a vocês que _**LEIAM O TEXTO A SEGUIR**_ para que estejam a par da situação da fic e dos detalhes planejados por nós _**ANTES DE COMEÇAR A LER A FIC**_ em si. Agradecemos a compreensão de todos. Nosso muito obrigado.

**1** Em primeiro lugar, Naruto não nos pertence, assim como todos os outros personagens ou objetos originais de outros animes também não...a única coisa nossa aqui é a história e as piadas!!!! (XDDD)

**2** Lista de Personagens.

**3** Demais mudanças.

**2) Lista**

**Utomati Nanico (Uzumaki Naruto)**

Sempre fazendo trapalhadas e se metendo em confusões, Nanico acabou literalmente comendo o espírito da "raposa-do-msn" Kikibe, que se alojou em seu estômago. Hoje em dia ele vive como uma criança normal...hã...ou quase. Tem uma marca característica na barriga, um tipo de mancha em forma de Tomate. Garoto hiperativo e alegre que por causa da rejeição das pessoas da vila, sonha em ser Gangorrokage, para ser, finalmente, reconhecido.

**Sakuda Omundo (Haruno Sakura)**

Ex-vocalista da banda Calypso. SIM! Você não leu errado! Sakuda era a cantora da banda Calypso e alegrava a todos com seus gritos supersônicos por onde quer que passasse. Mas, durante um show na Antártida, seus gritos estridentes provocaram o deslocamento das calotas de gelo, ocasionando um tsunami e o futuro derretimento das calotas polares que causou enchentes, maremotos e o aquecimento global!!! É óbvio que, para não ser linchada pelos habitantes locais, que viram quem foi a culpada de toda essa tragédia, a menina teve que fugir e acabou chegando à vila de Gangorra, depois de correr de aldeões furiosos, é claro.

**Sósakê na Mochila (Uchiha Sasuke)**

Único "sobrevivente" do Clã das Mochilas Voadoras! O ataque especial desse clã, além do sharingan, é lançar mochilas cheias de pokébolas dentro. Essas bolas foram exportadas misteriosamente para um outro anime também muito conhecido (exportação pirata do sacoleiro Obiturado Ash). Mas ao invés de Sósakê usar pokébolas dentro da mochila, ele coloca garrafas de sakê dentro. Ah...já mencionei que ele ama beber sakê??!

**Inossente Ressaca (Yamanaka Ino)**

Líder de torcida das "As Sanhadinhas", é a maior beldade da "Academia de Calças & Saias Jeans". Faz muito sucesso com os garotos e é invejada por todas as garotas. Inteligente, bonita, simpática, vaidosa, a melhor aluna da escola...e ao mesmo tempo a maior beberrona de Gangorra! De dia, é uma lider de torcida exemplar; mas... de noite, vive roubando bebidas da mochila de um "certo" alguém. Seu sonho de consumo é ser a esposa de Sósakê na Mochila.

**Ronco Liso (Rock Lee)**

Quando ele dorme, a vila de Gangorra toda acorda! Devido ao seu ronco estremecedor, o Gangorrokage proibiu Ronco de dormir pra sempre, o que misteriosamente ocasionou um super arredondamento de seus olhos e um hiper crescimento de suas sobrancelhas, além de que, como não podia dormir, Liso não podia usar técnicas baseadas no chícara, pois não poderia dormir para se recuperar; por isso ele se especializou em combate corpo a corpo mesmo, já que ele era "liso", esquivar era fácil!

**Sapato na Caara (Sabaku no Gaara)**

Era um calça-jeans como outro qualquer...um garoto normal... até o dia em que, enquanto voava livremente pelos céus...POF!!!... levou uma sapatada na cabeça. Não se sabe de onde esse sapato furado veio, ou de onde vieram os poderes daquela sapatada, que causou à Caara a perda de suas lindas sobrancelhas e o surgimento de escuríssimas olheiras. Desde esse dia, Caara também ficou com uma misteriosa marca escrita: 37 (o número do sapato provavelmente) estampada no canto direito de sua testa. Até hoje, carrega uma sapateira nas costas, contendo o sapato furado que o atingiu, buscando o seu rival (dono do sapato) para ter vingança, levando consigo uma gilete nas mãos para raspar-lhe as sobrancelhas e um enorme lápis de olho preto permanente, para fazer com que o maldito pague pelo que fez.

**Rinite Compulga (Hyuuga Hinata)**

Rinite é uma jovem e tímida saia-jeans, que vive sempre acompanhada de sua conselheira e ancestral senhora Missuga, uma pulguinha muito sábia e simpática. Rinite vive espirrando e ao espirrar, é lançada a mais de dois metros de altura com o impulso e não são raras as vezes em que fica presa em árvores ou no teto das casas.

**Mijei Compulga (Hyuuga Neji)**

Mijei é primo de Rinite, desde pequeno, ele tinha fobia de altura; mas os duros treinamentos o obrigavam a voar. Mas toda vez que ele voava, não conseguia evitar o medo inevitável e... mijava pelos ares em cima de toda Vila de Gangorra. E assim foi até que um dia o Gangorrokage o proibiu de voar. O fiel companheiro de Mijei é o senhor Miyouga (SIM! Não é coincidência não, gente! Esse é o Myouga de Inuyasha! Isso mesmo! Aquele youkai pulga! Ele resolveu atuar em Nanico porque tava precisando de grana...afinal, Inuyasha acabou faz tempo...e que anime melhor do que Nanico, que está no auge do sucesso, não é? E ainda por cima, em Nanico ele não corre tanto risco de morte ou de ser espremido!). O senhor Myouga é marido da senhora Missuga!

**Ten-Tudo (Ten Ten)**

Sacoleira chinesa. Veio para Gangorra com mercadorias escondidas em seus volumosos cabelos, (na época, usava Black Power) atrás de novos compradores. Porém, assim que se estabilizou na vila, acabou entrando na "Academia de Calças & Saias Jeans" e trocou o seu Black Power por dois enormes coques, que eram menos suspeitos.

**Kegayeshi Sotake (Hatake Kakashi)**

O perfeito exemplar de um calça-jeans, faz perfeitamente tudo o que um gangorrador de elite tem que fazer! É perfeito!!! Er...quer dizer...com exceção do fato de que ele tem péssima mira e sempre que voa acaba indo pro lado errado ou batendo a cara em alguma coisa...Tem um carma em sua vida..e esse carma tem nome: Mato Gay, seu inimigo nº 1!!!! Kegayeshi tem um certo sotaque afeminado, mas NÃO É GAY!!! Porém, Mato Gay parece não entender isso, e vive travando brigas com Kegayeshi, fazendo-se o arquiinimigo dele! Ah! Kegayeshi é detentor de um sharingan caolho...caolho, mas muito poderoso!

**Mato Gay (Mato Gai)**

Conservador linha dura, protetor da CHAMA DA FORÇA DA JUVENTUDE!!!!

Seu grande sonho é matar todos os gays e afins do mundo, exterminando a homossexualidade a fim de construir um Império Heterossexual, onde todos os jovens em quem queima a CHAMA DA FORÇA DA JUVENTUDE, possam viver felizes e em paz, longe de "más" influências. Seu pior inimigo é Kegayeshi Sotake...acho que nem preciso explicar por quê...

**Lourochimaluco Jackson (Orochimaru)**

Tem 50 anos de idade e guarda imenso rancor da vila de Gangorra, pois o 3º Gangorrokage não o deixou entrar na classe das saias-jeans. SIM! Ele queria entrar na escola para ser uma saia-jeans e não um calça-jeans! E seu sonho era participar da turma de líderes de torcida da escola, chamada "As Sanhadinhas". Hoje em dia, atrai menininhos para a sua Terra do Nunca, dizendo que dará mais poderes a eles, o que não passa de uma de suas jackson-armadilhas. Tem imenso ódio de Inocente, pois ela é, hoje em dia, a líder de torcida das "As Sanhadinhas". Sua inveja é tanta que ele tingiu seus cabelos de loiro flosforecente só pra brilhar mais que ela!!!!

**Obiturado na Mochila (Uchiha Obito)**

Foi o quem deu à Kegayeshi seu Sharingan, antes de morrer. Bom... a verdade é que ele não morreu, ele se demitiu do anime porque queria ter sua própria série. Obiturado mudou de nome (agora se chama Ash Ketchun), de olho (ganhou um novo no lugar do que tinha o sharingan) e de aparência (ficou mais feio) para que não o reconhecesem. Como a série que ele estrelou, conhecida como Pokémon, hoje em dia não está mais fazendo tanto sucesso, para ganhar uma graninha extra, Obiturado começou a exportar pokébolas de 3ª mão a preço de banana para seu antigo lar, no Clã das Mochilas Voadoras.

**Iskeci na Mochila (Uchiha Itachi)**

É o irmão mais velho de Sósakê, tido como um dos mais fortes calças jeans de Gangorra; e o orgulho do Clã das Mochilas Voadoras. O "pequeno" problema de Iskeci era se esquecer muito fácil das coisas...e...bem...esse problema lhe ocasionou outros bem piores...como por exemplo ter atribuído para si o título de "serial killer do clã das mochilas voadoras" por "aniquilar" seu próprio clã.

**3) Outras mudanças**

Vila de Gangorra (Vila de Konoha)

Gangorrokage (Hokage)

Kikibe (Kyuubi)

Gangorrador (Ninja)

Gangorranense (habitante de Gangorra)

Chícara (Chakra)

-sensei (-nonsei)

-pun (-kun)

-tcham (-chan)

-chará (-sama)

------ Quanto ao ranking de classificação:

Para entrar na escola para saias e calças jeans os jovens da vila treinam muito! Lá, eles aprendem a voar, a lutar todo tipo de arte marcial e também a tingir naturalmente seus cabelos de louro fluorescente através da liberação do chícara.

Assim como no mundo de hoje, a Vila de Gangorra também tinha um órgão de administração central, comandado por um líder, chamado de Gangorrokage, cargo esse digno apenas do melhor gangorrador da vila.

Para se auto-sustentar e prosperar, a Vila de Gangorra, sendo uma vila formadora de guerreiros, vive de "alugar" seus serviços na arte do combate às outras vilas ou mesmo a particulares. Todos os habitantes da vila tem que cooperar com o cumprimento dessas missões, pois, como já foi dito, todos os gangorradores são guerreiros.

A administração central usa como quesitos para a designação dessas missões uma ordem embasada na classificação dos gangorradores num ranking de abrangência geral.

Segue-se o ranking de guerreiros e de missões em ordem crescente:

- Ranking D: são os cuecas e as calcinhas jeans, gangorradores iniciantes, aptos apenas a missões de nenhum risco, como por exemplo trabalho comunitário.

- Ranking C: são os chamados shorts jeans e micro-saias jeans, guerreiros de nível médio, sujeitos a missões de baixo risco.

- Ranking B: lutadores de classe alta, conhecidos como bermudas jeans e mini-saias jeans, que cumprem as missões de alto risco.

- Ranking A: soldados de elite, os calças jeans e as saias longas jeans são os responsáveis pelas missões de altíssimo risco.

- Ranking S: são os soldados de elite, calças e saias longas jeans, mais poderosos; que têm a mais alta confiança do Gangorrokage são chamados de all-jeans e vestidos jeans; cabe a eles as missões secretas e as de maior risco existentes.

Todavia, há um nível superior a todos os outros, é o nível do Gangorrokage, o líder e guerreiro "mais melhor de bom" de toda a vila. É onde nosso jovem herói, Utomati Nanico, pretende chegar! É ele o responsável pela administração da vila, da mesma forma que é sua função representar a vila nas relações com as outras, mantendo a paz e a harmonia. Não participa de missões como os demais; sua única missão é proteger a vila a qualquer custo, mesmo que este custo seja a sua própria vida.


	2. Cap 1: Utomati Nanico e Kikibe nu Kibe

**A lenda de "Utomati Nanico & Kikibe nu Kibe"**

Há muito tempo atrás, uma "raposa-do-msn" conhecida como Kikibe, invadiu a famosa Vila de Gangorra, destruindo quase tudo... inclusive todas as belas e adoradas gangorras, das quais a vila tanto se orgulhava.

A tal raposa estava com raiva, pois seu sucesso no msn estava acabando, ela estava sendo esquecida pelos internautas, substituída por um tal de "onion head".

O grande Gangorrokage da época, "o 4º", um all-jeans chamado Andaime, humildemente cedeu sua preciosa vida para aprisionar a poderosa Kikibe dentro de um kibe que ele ia comer no lanche da tarde, salvando assim, a Vila de Gangorra de ser totalmente aniquilada por aquele terrível monstro.

Após a grande batalha, a vila, em prantos, fez as devidas homenagens ao bravo Gangorrokage, que pensando não em si, mas em todos da vila, deu sua vida para salvá-la.

Colocaram, então, o kibe mágico dentro de um templo, nos arredores da vila, destinados a monumentos de homenagens aos guerreiros jeans que morreram em batalha, no topo de um altar que tinha uma placa na qual estava escrita a inesquecível frase que Andaime gritou para que Kikibe fosse presa: "Kikibe, entre nu kibe!".

"Eis que aqui começa uma nova lenda..."

Um pequeno menino órfão vaga sem rumo pelos caminhos da Vila de Gangorra quando de repente avista um monumento muito interessante.

Curioso, como toda criança o é, resolve ir conferir o interior daquele colossal e belo templo. Ao entrar, fica encantado com as inscrições, desenhos e símbolos na parede.

--- Nossa...essa pessoa deve ter sido muito importante e querida para nossa vila...há tantas oferendas e flores aqui... – ele disse com os olhos arregalados e brilhantes, um sorriso largo nos lábios, olhando ao seu redor – Eu também gostaria de ser uma pessoa importante como ele! – o pequeno disse em pose de "com certeza, um dia, serei!".

Percorrendo o interior do templo com seus vívidos olhos, o menino deu de cara com um lindo altar, iluminado pela luz do sol, que se infiltrava em forma de feixe de luz por uma fresta estrategicamente colocada no teto do templo.

Maravilhado com a cena, dirigiu-se ao altar. Quando chegou, achou muito estranho o fato de encontrar lá um kibe. Kibe, aliás, que na opinião do garoto, parecia gostosíssimo! Também, pudera! O garoto não comia nada saboroso há dias...por ser órfão, se alimentava do que os outros piedosamente lhe cediam, e não era todo dia que ele tinha a chance de comer um quitute daqueles.

--- Hum...isso parece apetitoso... – disse – ...deve ser mais uma das oferendas que o povo da aldeia trouxe aqui. Acho que não fará falta se eu comer só esse...estou com tanta fome...nham, nham...

Sem pensar duas vezes, o faminto menino devorou o kibe inteiro numa só bocada.

--- Ahhhh...deliciosooooo!!!!! – suspirou, passando as mãos na barriga e limpando a boca com a manga da blusa – Ugh! Mas q sensação estranha no estômago...será que aquele kibe estava estragado???!!! Waaaaa!!! Meu estômago está queimando! Socorro!!! Por favor, alguém me ajude!!! Aaaaarghh!!!

Uma equipe de patrulha, formada por 3 calças jeans, fazia sua vigia de rotina quando ouviu os desesperados gritos de socorro do garoto, que urrava de dor. Levaram-no ao centro médico local, onde constataram a temível tragédia. O menino havia engolido o kibe mágico...e junto com ele, a "raposa-demônio" Kikibe. Esta por sua vez, para não ficar presa eternamente no kibe, transferiu-se para o estômago do pobre garoto, onde se instalou permanentemente, planejando, algum dia, tomar conta do corpo e da alma de seu hospedeiro. A presença de Kikibe causou o aparecimento de uma mancha vermelha bem no centro do estômago da criança... uma mancha em forma de tomate!

Muitos anos se passaram desde então, ninguém além das pessoas mais velhas da vila sabiam do que aconteceu com o solitário órfão. O bondoso 3º Gangorrokage, que voltara a assumir o controle da Vila de Gangorra após a morte do 4º, cuidou para que não se comentasse com as crianças o ocorrido, pois ele prezava por uma vida feliz para o pobre garoto, para com quem a vila tinha uma grande dívida...

Porém, de nada adiantou, pois, por mais que os adultos não falassem com as crianças a respeito do tal assunto, que virou tabu na Vila de Gangorra, eles, de certa forma, impediam e evitavam q seus filhos tivessem contato com o menino com mancha de tomate vermelho...isolando-o...deixando-o mais solitário do que já era...sendo que o pobrezinho nem fazia a mínima idéia do porquê faziam isso com ele, chegando até a achar que a mancha em sua barriga era sinal de alguma doença contagiosa, que apelidou "Tomatoze".

O 3º até tentou, em vão, retirar Kikibe de dentro da criança, através de magias e até de uma super dose de purgante...o que no futuro ocasionaria...digamos...um sério efeito colateral no intestino do pobre infeliz.

--- Um dia...um dia...um dia vou provar à eles o meu valor! E então todos terão orgulho de mim! – murmurava o garoto entre prantos, sentado sozinho em um balanço, embaixo da grande árvore que se encontrava no pátio da escola de saias e calças jeans - Serei alguém importante! – disse começando a elevar a voz - Alguém de quem nunca se esquecerão!! Serei um herói!!!...serei...um GANGORROKAGE!!! – enfim, grita o nosso protagonista, "UTOMATI NANICO"!

"E a lenda então começa..."


	3. Cap 2: O Clã das Mochilas Voadoras

**O Poderoso Clã das Mochilas Voadoras**

Na Vila de Gangorra, havia um clã formado por guerreiros ágeis e poderosos, que manipulavam com maestria a arte de lançar mochilas.

Isso mesmo! O principal ataque desse clã era lançar pesadas mochilas contra seus inimigos causando-lhes danos muitas vezes mortais.

O segredo de atacar com mochilas era passado de geração em geração. Eles enchiam suas mochilas com pesadas bolas de aço, as quais deram o nome de "pokébolas". Tais pokébolas foram criadas com base nos bumerangues australianos, quando lançadas, retornavam à mão de quem as lançou, automaticamente. Por isso, com as mochilas, acontecia a mesma coisa, já que elas eram cheias dessas pokébolas.

Esse clã era um dos mais fortes da Vila de Gangorra, e desempenhava o papel de polícia da vila, sendo respeitado por todos os habitantes.

No clã dos Mochilas, havia uma família que se destacava pela sua extrema habilidade e força; ela desenvolvera uma técnica especial de lançar mochilas sem que precisassem enchê-las de pokébolas, o que tornou-a uma família de reputação inigualável. Essa é a família de Iskeci na Mochila e Sósakê na Mochila, dois gangorradores com futuros muito promissores.

Iskeci era um gangorrador brilhante, o gênio do Clã Mochila, seu único defeito era ser "um pouco" esquecido. Mas esse seu esquecimento tem motivo...se deve há um "pequeno" acidente que Iskeci sofreu na infância. É que um dia, quando ainda era pequeno, depois de acordar, foi escovar os dentes e sem querer escorregou no tapete do banheiro, bateu a cabeça na pia e caiu de cara na privada, engolindo um pouco da água de lá...ARGH!!!

Sósake era um garotinho inteligente e esforçado, sonhava em algum dia, se igualar ou até mesmo superar seu irmão mais velho. Seu único defeito era o de ser um alcoólatra incontrolável viciado em sakê desde criança...mas isso também tem uma explicação. Durante a gestação de Sósake a mãe dele sentia muita, mas muita vontade de tomar sakê, porém, como estava grávida, não podia, por isso não bebeu, logo...deu no que deu !!! E quando bebe demais, o que acontece com muita freqüência, Sósake começa a ter ilusões e miragens, o que lhe ocasiona certos probleminhas. Sua característica marcante é que, utilizando-se das técnicas secretas da sua família, ao invés das pokébolas, ele carrega garrafas de sakê dentro de sua mochila!

Certo ano, Iskeci, irmão mais velho de Sósake, foi nomeado o responsável pelo setor de turismo do Clã Mochila. É claro! Os Mochilas também tiravam férias! Todo ano, uma grande viagem era organizada, envolvendo todos os membros do clã, com exceção da pessoa encarregada pelo planejamento da viagem, que ficava de vigia caso algo acontecesse, avisando os outros, e que também seria o responsável por trazer os viajantes de volta à vila. Nesse mesmo ano Sósake recebeu um castigo de seus pais por ter bebido sakê durante a aula do professor Biruta, na academia de calças e saias jeans.

--- Sósake, como punição, você deve ir à floresta treinar o lançamento de mochilas de cabeça para baixo. Num total de 160 arremessos não pode errar nenhum, senão vai ter que começar tudo de novo, e... – Folgado na Mochila, mais conhecido como Papai na Mochila ditava as ordens com raiva.

--- Calma querido, não seja assim tão rígido com ele...Sósakê, pode ir brincar lá fora – Minhoca na Mochila, também conhecida como Mamãe na Mochila falava brandamente.

--- Sim, mamãe! – o menino alcóolatra dá um sorriso aliviado e passa pela porta, indo brincar.

--- Mas...querida, temos que castigá-lo pelo que ele fez! – Folgado não se conformava.

--- Sim, eu sei, mas o castigo será outro...nesse ano não vamos deixar Sósake ir em nossa viagem anual. É melhor nem comentarmos nada com ele. Assim, quando ele der por si, já teremos ido. É só deixarmos Iskeci encarregado de avisar o Sósakê que esse foi o castigo dele e que ele deverá ficar estudando até a nossa volta! – disse calmamente Mamãe na Mochila.

--- Hum...excelente idéia querida! Vamos agora mesmo falar com Iskeci! – Papai na Mochila adorou a idéia.

E assim foi; os pais pediram a Iskeci que este se encarregasse de dar a tal notícia a Sósake. Iskeci concordou com a idéia dos pais e durante a reunião do clã para tratar da viagem, pediu a todos que não comentassem nada a respeito com Sósakê e nem com as pessoas da vila, sendo que todos concordaram.

A viagem programada era um turismo histórico, eles visitariam uma ilha australiana longínqua localizada no extremo leste dos mares da Austrália, de onde descenderam os Mochilas. Ao contrário de nós, que descendemos dos macacos, os Mochilas descenderam duma espécie de canguru cujas bolsas não se encontravam na barriga, mas sim, nas costas! Por isso muitas de suas técnicas de luta têm origem australiana. Tais como o uso de mochilas e o ataque com "pokébolas-bumerangue".

No dia da viagem, Sósakê, sem saber de nada, foi brincar na floresta da vila (PS: brincar nada! Foi é beber sakê escondido mesmo! ¬¬') Iskeci mandou então os Mochilas para a ilha deserta nos arredores da Austrália.

Quando Sósakê voltou e perguntou pelos pais e pelo pessoal do clã, Iskeci acabou esquecendo o que ele tinha que falar a Sósake, esquecendo também de que tinha mandado o clã inteiro para a isolada ilha...

--- Iskeci-niisam..ic...ic...cadê o papai...ic...e a mamãe??? Cadê todo mundo????!!! – a criança apesar de ter bebido todas, ainda tinha alguma lucidez para se lembrar da família.

--- ... – o irmão mais velho o olha com uma cara de "onde será que eles estão mesmo?".

--- Iskeci-niisam!!!!!! – Sósakê grita com cara de horror.

Iskeci dá um pulo pra trás por causa do susto – O que foi Sósakê??!! – pergunta aflito.

--- Você...ic...você..ic...VOCÊ MATOU TODO MUNDO!!!!! Por que niisam? POR QUÊ?????!!!! Ic..ic..ic... – Sósake começa a gritar de desespero e a chorar que nem bezerro desmamado, nem tão desmamado assim, já que estava mamando a garrafa de sakê (XDDD).

--- Sósakê...do que é que você está falando? – Iskeci fazia cara de "será que eu matei mesmo?".

--- Olha! Ic...Olha as suas mãos, niisam!!!! Ic..ic..estão cheias de SANGUE!!!! – Sósake notava as mãos com líquido avermelhado.

Iskeci olha para suas mãos, sujas de tinta amarela, porque ele estava pintando a cerca de casa, para passar o tempo.

--- ARGH!!! Ic...ic..ic...seu..ic..seu..ASSASSINO!!! – o mais novo grita apontando para Iskeci – Você os matou com essa Kunai, não é? – pergunta horrorizado, apontando para a mão de Iskeci.

Iskeci olha para sua mão, onde está segurando um pincel...

--- Sangue? Kunai?...?..?...?...?...?...?..er...Sósakê... – ia colocar a mão no ombro do irmão...

Sósake se desvia antes da mão de Iskeci tocar seu ombro – NÃO ME TOQUE SEU ASSASSINO FRIO E SEM CORAÇÃO!!!!! – bate na mão de Iskeci – VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO, ISKECI!!! EU...ic..ic..EU ME VINGAREI.!!!! FICAREI MAIS FORTE QUE VOCÊ E VINGAREI O NOSSO CLÃ!!! – disse meio que cambaleando, quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

E então Sósakê sai correndo em direção à vila, aos tropeços e cambaleando muito, gritando e chorando: "SOCORRO! SOCORRO! ACUDAM! Ic...ic...ic..ISKECI ASSASSINOU TODO O CLÃ MOCHILA!!! SOCORRO! SOCORRO! AJUDEM POR FAVOR! Ic...ic..ic..."

--- ...?...?...?...?...?...??????!!!! – Iskeci nem conseguia mais pensar.

Logo a vila inteira estava a par do acontecido e o 3º Gangorrokage mandou suas tropas da Bambu para investigar e trazer Iskeci para depor.

As tropas chegaram escoltando Iskeci e o levaram à sala de interrogatório onde se encontravam também Sósake e o Gangorrokage.

--- Gangorrokage-sama, ao chegarmos encontramos o suspeito pintando a cerca de sua casa, investigamos o local do suposto crime, porém estava tudo limpo! – um dos interrogadores avisava.

--- Ora...ic..ic..com certeza ele deve ter limpado as evidências..ic..ic..isso é óbvio! – Sósake dizia meio zonzo.

--- Hum..sim...não deixa de fazer sentido, mas vamos direto ao ponto, sim? – o Gangorrokage falava.

--- Hai, Gangorrokage-sama! Iskeci na Mochila, é verdade o fato alegado por seu irmão menor Sósakê na Mochila? – o interrogador começara as perguntas.

--- Hã...fato? Que fato? Do que vocês estão falando? Por que me trouxeram aqui? – Iskeci começou a perguntar confuso.

--- Não se faça de bobo Iskeci, estamos falando do fato de você ter assassinado seus pais e todo o clã Mochila! Isso é verdade? – o interrogador da Bambu disse já nervoso.

--- Hum... – pensou por muito tempo e aí respondeu –...acho que não...

--- Você...acha?! Isso quer dizer que não tem certeza?! – o interrogador desconfiava.

--- Dããã...é, né?! Se eu acho, é porque não tenho certeza, ué! Mas que cara burro!!! – o irmão mais velho fazia cara de muito inteligente.

--- ... – o interrogador pensa: Nossa! Como ele é inteligente, não posso me esquecer de que estou lidando com o gênio do clã Mochila! – mesmo suando frio continuou – Onde você estava esta manhã Iskeci?

Depois de pensar por meia hora...(¬.¬') ele responde: - ...não sei.

--- Bem, creio ter meu veredicto final! Já que temos uma testemunha de peso e... – dizia o Gangorrokage.

--- Heyyy, quem é que você está chamando de gordão, hein? – Sósake se levanta da cadeira – Nunca se olhou no espelho é, velhote? – ele sobe em cima da mesa – Pensa que tá em condições de falar de mim? Que que é isso?? Eu vou...ic..ic..eu vou...

Os guardas da Bambu que estavam na sala amordaçam e amarram Sósakê na cadeira, a mando do Gangorrokage, pois ele estava perturbando o andar do julgamento.

--- Bem, como eu ia dizendo, temos uma testemunha de acusação e o réu não tem argumentos para se defender, levando em consideração também o sumiço sem causa de todos os membros do clã Mochila, portanto, declaro Iskeci CULPADO! Ele deverá ser banido da Vila de Gangorra e sua bandana deverá ser riscada, pois a partir de hoje ele é um calça-jeans renegado e fica proibido de entrar novamente nas imediações da vila! Levem-no para fora dos portões!!! – o Gangorrokage ordenou de uma vez

--- Hai, Gangorrokage-sama! – obedeceram os guardas.

E foi assim que aconteceu a tragédia que extinguiu o poderoso Clã das Mochilas Voadoras. Como Iskeci esqueceu de onde, quando ou mesmo o fato de ele ter mandado os Mochilas para a ilha isolada da Austrália, eles não puderam retornar, pois, como eu já disse, a ilha era deserta! Lá só viviam os cangurus de bolsa nas costas e ninguém mais, logo, os Mochilas nunca mais retornaram à Vila de Gangorra. Ficando presos naquela ilha...até hoje, sobrevivendo com a ajuda dos cangurus.

Sendo assim, com o passar dos anos, todos acreditaram que Iskeci havia mesmo aniquilado todo o seu clã, deixando como último sobrevivente seu irmão menor Sósakê, que com o "trauma" teve seu problema de alcoolismo agravado (mais ainda? 0.0'), além de crescer meio ("meio"? ¬¬''') revoltado, jurando vingar seu clã e matar seu irmão Iskeci!


	4. Cap 3: Sakuda Omundo com seu Passado

**Sakuda Omundo Com Seu Passado Negro**

Sakuda, desde jovem, tinha muito talento para cantar e gritar.

--- Calipysoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! – ela adorava gritar isso, era o nome do biscoito preferido dela.

--- Nossaaaa! Que grito maravilhoso! – um homem disse ao ouvir Sakuda gritar – Onde está a jovem que gritou tão estrondosamente bem?

--- Moço, você pegou o último biscoito que tinha na prateleira! – Sakuda veio correndo ao encontro dele, estavam em um supermercado.

--- Ahhh...me desulpe, pode ficar para você – ele estava completamente sem graça, como ela gritava tanto sendo tão pequena? – Chimbinha – ele estende a mão para Sakuda, se apresentando.

--- Chambinho?? Onde?? – Sakuda procurava com os olhos o tal do chambinho de que o homem falara.

--- Não...você não entendeu...eu me chamo Chimbinha – caramba ou ela é surda ou os gritos lhe causaram algum problema no cérebro! – pensou.

--- Ahhhh tah...Sakuda Omundo! – ela disse, retribuindo o aperto de mão.

--- Ahhhhh! Alguém finalmente me reconheceu!! Sabe que eu participo de uma banda!! Sacudimos mesmo o mundo com nossa música! – os olhos dele brilhavam.

--- Não, seu jumentooo!!! Eu me chamo Sakuda Omundo! – a menina estava completamente irritada.

--- Oh! Me desculpe, mas o seu nome...o seu nome é... – ele ia dizer que o nome dela era estranho (dããã...e o dele é normal por acaso? ¬¬'), mas pensou bem e disse – O seu nome é perfeitoo!! Por favor, participe da minha banda! Precisamos de uma vocalista! – ele pediu esperançoso.

--- Hããã...tudo bem! Mas qual é o nome da banda? – Sakuda fez uma pergunta que nem o próprio Chimbinha sabia.

--- Err...o nome?...É... – ele não sabia o que dizer, não podia falar que ainda não tinha um nome para sua banda, até que ele olhou para o biscoito na mão da menina...e se decidiu de repente – Calypso!

--- Sério??!!Chaaaaa!!!! Já estou na banda! – ela dizia toda sorridente, socando o ar.

Um ano se passara, Sakuda Omundo fazia muito sucesso, principalmente com seus gritos super-atômicos e com seus longos cabelos louro oxigenados.

--- Sakuda! Se apronte logo, temos que pegar o avião! – Chimbinha lhe falava.

--- Ok! – ela saía de seu apartamento ao lado do amigo.

Se dirigiram até o aeroporto; dessa vez iam fazer um show no Alasca. Era um show beneficente para os esquimós de lá. Sakuda ia esquentar os esquimós com seus calorosos gritos, mas mal sabia ela o que estava por vir...

Eles já haviam chegado ao Alasca depois de 1 dia e meio de viagem. O palco já estava pronto, Sakuda subiu nele, sendo seguida pelos outros integrantes da banda.

--- E aí, povoooooooooooooo!!! – ela deu um gritinho só de aquecimento, mas só tinha uns 3 esquimós na platéia , e que não estavam muito animados. Ela resolveu então usar seu grito mais famoso – Calypsoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – pelo jeito, ela se empolgara com o grito, suas super ondas sonoras deslocaram uma calota de gelo que estava por perto e provocou um tipo de tsunami, carregando a todos que ali estavam.

Depois disso, Sakuda acorda rodeada de um monte de esquimós furiosos! O grito dela havia deslocado as calotas polares, e com elas, vieram enormes tsunamis que destruíram toda a vila dos esquimós! Sakuda sai correndo o máximo que pôde, fugindo dos esquimós, que a perseguiram até ultrapassarem a zona de clima frio, chegando ao clima tropical. Sakuda continuava correndo quando de repente escorrega e cai num abismo. Sorte dela que, embaixo, havia um rio. Sakuda nadou desesperada, até perder as forças e acabou se agarrando a um tronco de árvore, e sem conseguir mais agüentar acabou adormecendo. Três dias depois do ocorrido, Sakuda acorda em um lugar totalmente desconhecido.


	5. Cap 4: Começo de Rivalidades Duradouras

**O Começo de Rivalidades Duradouras**

--- Calypsoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! – Nanico sonhava todas as noites com esse maravilhoso grito desde que o ouvira há algumas semanas.

--- Ahhhh...menina do calypso... onde você está??? – ele delirava ainda dormindo.

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

--- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – acordou com um pulo q o fez bater a cabeça no teto do quarto – Ah...é só o meu despertador...nossssa...que saco! – Nanico acordara de vez e senta na cama, ainda bocejando.

Era um dia ensolarado, o menino ia sair pra fazer mais alguma de suas travessuras, porém, assim que colocou os pés para fora de casa...

--- Calypsoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! – uma menina chegava à vila, ia gritar por socorro, mas...saiu calypso...(Uu')

--- Não acredito! Estou sonhando acordado?! Alguém me belisque! – ele mesmo se belisca – Aiii!!! Isso doeu!!! Quem foi o "baka" que me beliscou?! – ele olhava para os lados procurando o "culpado", quando finalmente cai na real – Ahhhh é... fui eu mesmo...hehe... – murmura sem graça com uma gota na cabeça.

Antes que perdesse de vista os cabelos louro-oxigenados de sua musa, Nanico desatou a correr atrás dela que parecia muito apressada.

--- Yoooooooooooo, menina do Calypsoooo!!! – gritou com todo seu fôlego...ainda correndo, sua mão direita lançada à frente, tentando alcançar sua diva.

--- NÃÃÃOOOO!!!! POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEE!!! NÃO FUI EU!!! EU JURO!!! – ela começa a correr mais depressa, gritando de desespero.

--- O quê??? Matar??? Por que eu te mataria?! EU TE AMO!!! – declara Nanico segurando a menina pelo pulso.

POF!!!!!!!!! – a menina lasca um tapa na cara do pobre romeu.

--- SEU TARADO!!! ME LARGA!!! – ela então dá um chute no meio das pernas do coitado TUF!!!.

A garota corre ainda mais rápido, até que de repente, vê uma figura muito charmosa vindo em sua direção...tá...era um pouco cambaleante...mas mesmo assim muito atraente! Era um menino de aproximadamente 12 anos, cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor.

Ela para de correr para admirar o bonitão. Quando ele chega mais perto dela, põe a mão em seu ombro, e com feições muito sérias, olha bem nos olhos dela e faz uma pergunta incrivelmente...incrível e imprevisível!

--- Q-q-quem...ic...é...ic...v-vo...ic...vocêeee? – indaga curioso, esbugalhando e forçando os olhos como se não estivesse enxergando direito.

--- Eu...eu me chamo Sakuda Omundo... – respondeu corando um pouco - Onde estou? – perguntou angustiada.

--- V-você...ic...está...na...v-vila...ic...de...ic...que vila mer-mer...ic...mesmo??? – ele agora perguntava à menina como se ela pudesse responder.

Sakuda estava totalmente perdida...e agora se sentia mais perdida ainda...imagina...um tarado perseguindo ela e ela não acha ninguém para ajuda-la a não ser um cara pinel...mas...bonitão!...De repente a menina é acordada de seus profundos pensamentos pelo grito do menino.

--- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...ic...jah seiiiii!!! V-vamossss...ic...perguntar aooo...gan-gangorrokageeeeee – ele sai correndo sem direção quase levando um belo tombo.

--- MENINA DO CALYPSOOOO!!! – Nanico gritava, correndo, ainda meio incomodado, com dor você sabe aonde, à procura da menina de seus sonhos...havia perdido a jovem de vista...ela corria muito!

Sakuda estremeceu ao ouvir a voz do."tarado"

--- Hã...então vamos logo procurar esse tal de...Gangorrokage! – disse a menina apressada, começando a seguir o garoto; assim caminharam por 5 minutos, até chegarem na frente de uma bela casa...

Na frente da casa, havia uma gangorra feita do mais puro ouro, com uma placa dizendo: "Em homenagem ao nosso herói...Andaime"

--- Gangorokageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! ic!! – o menino fazia um escândalo em frente a casa.

--- Sósakê na Mochila!!! Só podia ser você mesmo!!! Você tem que parar de beber tanto assim!!! Olha que tumulto está fazendo!!! – o líder da vila estava irado, gritando da sacada de sua casa, em frente à qual Sósakê estava surtando.

--- Er...com licença...que vila é essa, senhor? – Sakuda interrompeu meio sem jeito.

--- Esta aqui é a lendária Vila de Gangorra. E a senhorita, quem é? – ele pergunta antes de descer da sacada e ir para onde a dupla estava.

--- Me chamo Sakuda Omundo. Venho de um país distante e estou sem casa nem trabalho...e não posso voltar...eu...eu gostaria muito de poder ficar aqui... – disse a garota, abaixando a cabeça e se inclinando num gesto de respeito.

--- Uhnn...é uma forasteira...tudo bem...você não me parece uma pessoa má...pode ficar...mas deve servir à nossa vila na escola de calças e saias jeans. – impôs o gangorrokage, afinal a vila precisava de mais proteção desde que Nanico comeu o kibe com Kikibe.

--- Oh!!!! Obrigada!!! Muito Obrigada!!! – disse a jovem animada.

--- Na escola há algumas moradias para os alunos que não tem casa, pode se hospedar lá. – sugere o bom Gangorrokage.

--- Oh! Muito Obrigada! Mas..como faço para contribuir na escola? – pergunta Sakuda.

--- Bom, 1º você deve se inscrever como aluna e aí...

Estavam conversando seriamente, quando...são interrompidos.

--- Ic!!! Com licença...ic!!! Q-quallll o nome d-de-dessa...ic...vila messssmo??? – Sósake fazia gestos esquisitos com as mãos e esbugalhava novamente os olhos.

--- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SÓSAKÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ---PUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!! – gritou uma bela garota que se aproximava, logo que viu Sósakê, começando a correr saltitando na direção dele.

--- Quêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee???? Trovõesss!!!!!!!!!! Trovôesssssssssssss!!! Não estão ouvindooooo???? Ic!!!! Os raios vão me atingirrr!!!! Ic!!!! – Sósake gritava correndo em círculos.

Assim que chega a uma certa distância de Sósakê a garota dá um salto triplo mortal aterrissando nas costas de Sósakê em forma de abraço, agarrando-se ao pescoço do garoto.

--- Quem é essa menina testuda e escandalosa, hein??!!! Está me traindo Sósakê!!!!??? – indaga nervosa, a garota, sem desgrudar de Sósakê.

--- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Asssss...ic!!!!!!! Assss Nuvensss!!! cairam em cima de mim!!!!!! Meu Deusss!!!!!! É o apocalipseeeeeee!!!! O armagedon!!!!!! O céu está desabando na minha cabeça!!!!! – gritava Sósakê desesperado, balançando os braços sem parar, ainda correndo em círculos, agora com a garota pendurada nele.

--- Inossente Ressaca...bom dia... – cumprimentou o gangorrokage – E os negócios de seu pai? Como estão? – perguntou sorrindo e sereno, pois já estava acostumado àquela cena.

--- Bom dia, Gangorrokage-seilá! Está indo tudo muito bem, obrigada! – respondeu a loira com um sorriso, ainda pendurada, tentando não cair enquanto Sósakê corria em volta de si mesmo.

--- SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! – Sósakê grita e sai correndo )agora em linha reta! XDD) pra beeeeem longe até sumir da vista dos outros, e junto com ele foi Inossente, ainda pendurada em seu pescoço.

--- Hehehe...esses dois... – o Gangorrokage ri carinhosamente.

Sakuda, ao contrário do Gangorrokage, estava muito espantada. Mas do nada se pegou pensando nele...o jeito do Sósakê...era tão sexy...seus lindos olhos cor de ônix esbugalhados... o maravilhoso bafo de sakê quando ele falava...suas roupas...seu estilo...sua voz gaguejantemente charmosa..será?...Sim! Estava apaixonada! Mas...já tinha uma rival...seu nome?...INOSSENTE RESSACA!!!


	6. Cap 5: Uma Árvore no Meio do Caminho

"**No meio do caminho havia uma árvore...havia uma árvore no meio do caminho...****"**

Deixando para trás um sorridente Gangorrokage e uma emburrada Sakuda, Sósakê corria desesperadamente rumo à salvação do fim do mundo...e junto dele, ainda pendurada em seu pescoço, estava Inossente, que se segurava firme para não cair.

Ai, ai...Sósakê e suas alucinações...por que ele tem que beber tanto? Aiiiii!!! Mas se ele não fosse como ele é, não seria tão charmoso e irresistível!!! Meu bebunzinhu lindooooooo!!!! – pensava Inossente abraçada ao pescoço de Sósakê como se estivesse abraçada à um ursão de pelúcia. Interrompeu seus pensamentos de repente porque avistou uma enorme árvore à frente, e por reflexo, soltou de Sósakê, dando uma pirueta e caindo em pé perfeitamente, fazendo gestos e poses semelhantes às das ginastas do Panamericano.

TUM! – foi o barulho q Inossente fez ao aterrissar no chão.

Sósakê, como que por instinto, ainda correndo dos pedaços de céu mortais e das nuvens assassinas, virou a cabeça para ver que barulho fora aquele, quando...

TUUUMMMP!!!! – bateu com tudo a cara no tronco da grande árvore e lá ficou...com a cara prensada na árvore...imóvel...e depois caiu de uma vez, de costas no chão...duro que nem pedra.

--- Sósakê-punnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!! – Inossente correu ao encontro do coitado, agacha-se no chão, colocando a cabeça de Sósakê no colo – Você se machucou? Tá doendo muito??? – perguntou a garota aflita.

O pobre garoto estava desacordado...Inossente resolve então levá-lo para sua casa para dar a ele os devidos cuidados médicos...ela até que entendia de medicina...medicina veterinária...mas...entendia! Chegando lá Inossente deitou Sósakê em sua cama e foi ferver um pouco de água pra fazer umas compressas no enooooorme calo que Sósakê tinha na testa, para que ele não inchasse ainda mais...se é que isso era possível...

Enquanto Inossente preparava as coisas necessárias para tratar de sua cobaia...hã...er...caham!...quero dizer...paciente...Sósakê acabou acordando.

--- Hã...onde estou?... – se perguntava olhando ao seu redor, sua vista meio ofuscada pela luz do sol que entrava da janela, batendo bem em sua cara – O que estou fazendo aqui?... como vim parar aqui?... – forçando sua vista, Sósake vê um ser muito estranho de formas destorcidas em meio a uma intensa luz...(traduzindo a miragem de Sósakê: a "coisa" distorcida em meio à luz era nada mais nada menos que...seu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira de Inossente, que também refletia a luz do sol...). – WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! IC...IC...SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO!!!! EU FUI ABTU.. er...ABLILÚ...hã...ABDUZIDOOOOOOO!!!! IC...IC...IC... SOCORROOOOOOOO!!!! OS ETS DE VARGINHA VIEEEEERAM MEEEE BUS-BUSCAR!!!!!!! ELES QUE-QUE-QUEREM O MEU SHARINGAM!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! IC! IC! IC! – gritava desesperado, se escondendo embaixo da cama e tremendo de medo – E-E-E-ESPERAAA AAAAAAÍ!!! – de repente um pensamento lhe veio à cabeça...e se os ETs não estivessem atrás de seu sharingan...mas...de suas preciosaaaassssss garrafas de sakê???? – WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! IC...IC...ETS MALDITOSSSSS!!!! – gritou saindo de debaixo da cama levantando os punhos – VOXÊISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...IC! IC! NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...NUN-NUN-NUNQUINHAAAAAA...VÃO PÔ-PÔ-PÔOOOOOR AS MÃ-MÃAAAAOS NO MEU SAKÊEEEEEEE!!!! – bravejou Sósakê, se colocando em posição de luta.

Então Inossente abre a porta do quarto, deparando-se com um desesperado Sósakê, que não entendia o porquê de o ET conseguir ler seus movimentos e imitá-los com tanta perfeição...encarando fixamente o espelho da penteadeira como se este fosse o inimigo mais poderoso com quem ele já lutou.

--- Sósakê-pun! Que bom que acordou! – disse Inossente com um simpático sorriso.

--- I-I-I-INOSSENTE!!! – gritou surpreso ao ver a garota – OBSTRUI...er...ABDUIL...ABITAIL...OBITEIL...hã...AB-ABDUZIIIIRAM VOXÊ TAAAAAMÉM????!!!!!

--- Hã?...do que você ta falando, Sósakê-pun?

--- ELE!!!!ELES!!!! OS E-ETSSS!!! – gritava apontando para o espelho com uma cara de "você não tá vendo o ET?"

Inossente logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo e tratou de esclarecer as coisas para Sósakê, contando tudo o que aconteceu. Depois de tudo ser explicado e Inossente finalmente convencer Sósakê de que ele estava na casa dela e não em um óvni e que sua penteadeira não era um ET de Varginha, eles começam a conversar amigavelmente, sentados na cama, feito duas amiguinhas na infância.

--- Hã...e então Sósakê...posso te fazer uma pergunta?

--- P-pode...IC!

--- V-v-você...gosta...de alguém? – perguntou corando um pouco.

--- Hã...o-o-o quêeee???? – disse colocando a mão no ouvido como se não estivesse conseguindo ouvir direito.

--- Você...er...affe...hã...quem você acha a mulher mais bonita do mundo? – disse, por não ter coragem de fazer a pergunta de novo.

--- Uhmmmm...ic! ic! Ic!...a…a minha mamãe! – disse todo orgulhoso.

--- O QUÊEEEE???!!! – disse nervosa.

--- ...hã?

--- Aiiii Sósakê!!!!... – disse com dificuldade – ..acalme-se Inossente! Acalme-se! – pensou, tentando acalmar-se e então continuou – e ...tiraaando a sua mãe?

--- ...meu...pai?

--- Eu perguntei a MULHER mais bonita, Sósakê!!!! – começa a se enfurecer de novo.

--- Bah...o Iskeci não vale! Ic!

--- ...Dai-me forças...

--- Hã?...ic!

--- Vamos direto o ponto Sósakê! – disse decidida e já de saco cheio.

--- Uhm...

--- Você...já... – começou a ficar vermelha que nem tomate.

--- Eu...ic!ic!...eu o quê?

--- Você já...se relacionou...com alguém? – disse trêmula, muito corada.

--- Se eu já derrotei alguémmmmm? Ic!?

--- Não Sósakê...se você já teve algum envolvimento amoroso...com alguém.. – insistiu na pergunta ainda muito corada.

--- Se eu já tive um momento de famoso mesmo sem ter nenhum vintém???

--- NÃAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO! SÓSAKÊEEEEEEEEE!!!! – gritou quase arrancando os cabelos – EU PERGUNTEI SE VOCÊ JÁ TEVE CONTATO CARNAL COM ALGUÉM! SE JÁ BEIJOU OU JÁ TRAN... – de repente ela se dá conta do que está falando e fica mais vermelha ainda...suando frio...

--- Ahhhhhh táaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...ic!ic!ic!...eu não..ic! Nuncaaa...ic! Nunquinhaaaa gostei de ninguéeem e muitoooo menosssss deeeee-dexei p-p-poremmmm a mão emmm mimmm! S-s-s-sou zeeee-zeradinhooooo, fia!!! – responde Sósakê na maior tranqüilidade.

Inossente fica toda envergonhada com a pergunta que tinha feito...mas muito surpresa e feliz com a resposta de Sósakê...afinal..ela gostava dele...e não queria que ele fosse de mais ninguém...

--- Eu...eu também Sósakê...

--- Uhm??

--- Eu também...nunca gostei de ninguém...e...nunca...ninguém...tocou em mim... – disse ficando mais e mais vermelha...

--- N-n-n-ussa...v-v-verdade?

--- S-s-im... – disse abaixando a cabeça, muito acanhada.

TRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

--- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! CORRA INOSSENTEEEEEE!!! UMA BOMBA RELÓGIO VAI EXPLODIRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! – gritou Sósakê enquanto tentava desesperadamente pular a janela.

--- NÃO, SÓSAKÊ!!!! É SÓ O MEU DESPERTADORR!! NÃO PULE DAÍ!!! AQUI É O 3º ANDAR!!!! VOCÊ VAI... – antes que ela pudesse impedir ...já era tarde demais...

--- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa... – Sósakê caiu ...masss...por sorte...em cima de uma charrete cheia de estrume...bom...não sei se isso é sorte...mas...bem...er...enfim, ele sobreviveu e isso é o que importa.

Inossente descia as escadas correndo para socorrer Sósakê, mas só chegou lá embaixo a tempo de vê-lo correndo rumo ao horizonte, gritando por socorro, dizendo que havia sido atacado por montros-lesma fedorentos e melequentos que queriam matar ele e destruir a vila e num sei o quê...

--- Ai...como Sósakê é incrível! Não existe no mundo homem mais belo, charmoso e romântico do que ele...ai ai... – murmurava Inossente aos suspiros, enquanto via a "formosa" figura de seu amado sumir no horizonte rumo ao pôr do sol...


	7. Cap 6: E o Sakê Levou

"**E O SAKÊ LEVOU...****"**

Inossente Ressaca sempre foi uma garota bela, inteligente, boa nos esportes, a mais popular da escola, a mais certinha ...bom...isso durante o dia...porque de noite...

Tudo começou a 7 anos atrás...

--- Sósakê! Sósakê! – chamava a pequena Inossente ao se aproximar do garoto de cabelos negros.

--- Ic! O-o-o que foi? – respondeu o projeto de bebum.

--- E-eu...eu quero te fazer uma pergunta! – disse, enfim, meio encabulada.

--- Ic...entããooo fa-fala lo-lo-looogo uééé!!! – disse curioso.

--- Ok...qual a coisa que você mais ama nesse mundo??? – perguntou um pouco ruborizada.

--- Ué...ic! è óbvioo que...

--- Uhum...diga, Sósakê.. – disse esperançosa.

--- É CLARO QUE É SAKÊ! – disse com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

--- O-O-O-O Q-Q-QUÊÊÊÊ????!!!!!!

--- SAKÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!! ÊÊÊÊHHHHH!!!! – gritou Sósakê em tom de comemoração, levantando os braços.

--- SÓSAKÊ! SEU INSENSÍVEL!!!!! – Inossente gritou enquanto saia correndo chorando, seu mundo desabara naquele instante.

A garota chegou em casa ainda em prantos...como Sósakê pôde dizer aquilo à ela?

Abrindo a porta de casa, se dirigia ao seu quarto quando vê seu Inhoque na sala.

---Meu precccciiiooosoooooooooo... – murmurava num tom de "Smeagle" acariciando alguma coisa em suas mãos – Você é a coisa mais preccccioosssa do mundo!

--- Papai?

--- AAAAIIII!!! Ohhh! Minha filha! Hehehe – deu uma risadinha sem graça tentando disfarçar o susto que tinha levado.

--- Falava de mim? – perguntou a menina meio choramingando.

--- E-eu? Não, minha filhinha.

--- Mas...o senhor disse...

--- Uhn?

--- Papai...o senhor estava dizendo sobre a sua coisa mais preciosa...o que é, hein? – disse esperançosa, ao menos tinha alguém que se importava com ela, e precisava ouvir isso para se sentir melhor.

--- Ahhh sim...

--- Fala papai...

--- Bom...eu falava...DA MINHA PRECCCCIOOOSSAA GARRAFA DE SAKÊ ANIMAL PARA AMEBAS!!!!! ELA É A COISA MAIS PRECIOOOSA DO MUNDO!!!! TÃO RARA e...

Nem conseguira concluir sua frase quando foi interrompido pela filha.

--- AAAAARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!! PAPAI SEU BOBO!!!!!!!!! – e lá se foi Inossente chorando de novo, correu para seu quarto e lá se trancou.

--- Filha, o que aconteceu? – dizia o pai, batendo na porta do quarto.

--- Me deixa, pai! Snif! Buáááááááá!!!

Encolhida em sua cama, abraçando o travesseiro contra seu rosto, Inossente chorava incrédula.

--- Até meu papai...até meu papai gosta mais de sakê do que de mim... – murmurava melancolicamente – Snif! Por quê?! Por que os dois homens da minha vida...amam mais o sakê do que eu?! Sakê é só uma bebida alcoólica!! Chuinf! Snif! O que esse sakê tem que eu não tenho?! O quê?! Que raiva! Sakê maldito! Maldito seja! Eu vou acabar com você!!! – e assim Inossente acabou adormecendo choramingando, remoendo dentro de si o porquê de preferirem o sakê à ela...pensando no que o sakê poderia ter de tão especial assim, e jurando que acabaria com o sakê desgraçado.

Naquela mesma noite, durante a madrugada, a porta do quarto de Inossente se abriu e ouvia-se passos descendo a escada.

--- "Será que é a Inossente?" – pensava o pai meio acordado – "Uhn...talvez ela esteja indo comer alguma coisa na cozinha...afinal, a pobrezinha nem desceu para jantar" – conclui, voltando a dormir.

Mal amanhecera o dia e o Inhoque foi acordado por gritos raivosos vindos da sala, onde ele guardava seu estoque de sakês para tratamento animal: "EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! DESGRAÇADO! VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!!!"

--- "Nossa, que raios está acontecendo lá embaixo?" – pensava meio aborrecido por ser acordado tão cedo, afinal, nem raiara o sol ainda!

Desceu as escadas apressado e foi em direção aos gritos, deparando-se com uma cena horrível!

--- V-V-VOU A-A-ACABAR C-COM VOXEISSSS!!!! COM TOOODOS VOXEISSSS! MALDITOSSSS! VOXEIS ME P-PAGAM... – gritava Inossente, meio zonza, inúmeras garrafas de sakê vazias espalhadas ao seu redor.

--- MEUS SAQUÊS ANIMAIS!!!! MEUS PRECIOSOS SAKÊS ANIMAISSSSSS!!!! – gritava desesperado, puxando os cabelos...depois do "pity" o pai finalmente se lembrou da filha – MINHA FILHINHAAAAAAAA!!!! – disse, virando-se para Inossente.

--- O-o-o que f-f-oi véééio? Ic!

--- VELHO? Filha...você está bem? Por que fez isso? Você sabe que o papai usa estes sakês medicinais para tratar dos animais, afinal, o sakê facilita entrar na mente dos bichinhos e verificar o que eles estão sentindo! É importante pro papai...eu sou veterinário, filhota! – dizia Inhoque inconformado com a atitude da filha.

--- Xiiiiii! Ic! Lá vem s-s-seeeerrrmão! Ic! Falows Véééio! Fuizzzz! Vazei, cara! Hauhauhauhauahua – Inossente saiu cambaleando em direção ao seu quarto, deixando para trás um Inhoque de olhos arregalados.

Inossente mal chegou em seu quarto e caiu que nem uma pedra na cama, acordando só no outro dia.

--- Aiiiiiiiiii... que dor de cabeçaaaaa! – remungou Inossente, logo ao acordar, massageando a cabeça.

Depois de se aprontar, desceu para tomar o café da manhã, dando de cara com um Inhoque transtornado.

--- Bom dia, papai!

---...

--- Nossa...acordei com uma dor de cabeça...

--- Hump! Não é pra menos!

--- Pôxa! O que aconteceu com o senhor? Não parece estar bem...está preocupado com alguma coisa? Tá parecendo que o senhor nem dormiu bem esta noite!

--- E como poderia? Com você naquele estado? Acordei aquela hora e não consegui mais dormir de preocupação com meus sak...er...digo...com você!

--- Papai...eu não estou entendendo...do que o senhor está falando?

--- Oras! De ontem à noite! Do que mais? Você tomou todo o meu estoque de sakês animais! Ficou completamente bêbada! Não é à toa que está com dor de cabeça! Deve estar com uma ressaca das bravas!

--- Mas...eu..não bebi nada papai...

--- Não minta para mim, Inossente Ressaca!

--- Mas...eu não estou mentindo papai... – começou a ficar com cara de choro de novo – por que o senhor não acredita em mim? Snif!

--- Ahh...tudo bem florzinha...papai sabe que você não mente, me desculpa! – "Será que ela sofre de amnésia? Ou...bem...talvez ela seja sonâmbula..." – matutava Inhoque.

Pois é, pois é, pois é (imitação do chaves), desde aquele dia, a bela, competente e responsável líder das "As Sanhadinhas", passou a ter ataques de sonambulismo todas as noites, em que ela buscava "acabar" com todas as garrafas de sakê que encontrasse pela frente (ela sonhava com consigo mesma perseguindo garrafinhas de sakê que gritavam em uníssono "SOCOOOORRRO!", e sua missão era acabar com todas aquelas desgraçadas que roubaram dela o amor dos homens de sua vida – seu pai e seu amor – declarou vingança ao sakê, prometendo aniquiná-lo da face da terra, não deixando nem uma gota de seu "sangue").

Como se não bastasse, por beber sakê demais, no outro dia, a pobre garota acordava com uma terrível ressaca, que causava-lhe tanta...mas taaanta dor de cabeça, que fazia com que ela se esquecesse de tudo o que tinha feito enquanto sonâmbula.

Por causa dos contínuos ataques de Inossente ao seu estoque de sakês animais, Inhoque resolveu escondê-los em outro lugar, guardado a 7 chaves, o que levou Inossente a sair sonâmbula vila à fora, em busca das demoníacas garrafas de sakê.

E onde, em toda Vila de Gangorra, se encontrava a maior concentração de garrafas de sakê??? Na mochila do Sósakê, é claro!!! E para azar dele...Inossente não demorou muito para descobrir isso...


	8. Cap 7: Ten Tudo Made in China

**T****en Tudo Made in China**

--- Há, há, há!!! Alô, alô, pessoaaal!!! (imitação do Nelson Rubens) Venha até a lojinha da Ten tudo! Onde você encontra de tudo!!! Chega mais aí, freguesia!!! – uma jovem de cabelos castanho escuro com penteado ao estilo "blackpower anos 70" (mas num tamanho 3 vezes maior) gritava com todo o ar de seus pulmões, durante uma feira livre, nas ruas da China.

--- Putz grila! Que rima ruinzinha essa a sua, garota! Vai ser ruim assim lá longe! Eu, hein! Desse jeito você espanta até a freguesia do vizinho! – gritou um cara chato que passava por ali.

--- Alguém por acaso te perguntou alguma coisa, seu pooooobre!!! Só fica aqui enchendo o saco porque não tem dinheiro o suficiente para comprar a minha linda e excelente mercadoria!!! Com certeza está com inveja da minha maravilhosa e estupenda loja! – retrucou a menina com ar de superior.

--- E desde quando isso aí é uma loja!?? Isso é uma barraquinha!!!! – disse o homem em tom irônico.

--- Hump! É uma loja sim, senhor! Aliás, é um estabelecimento comercial muito renomado se quer mesmo saber! Olha só o meu certificado! – mostra um papel amarelado e amassado, de má qualidade, com alguns rabiscos escritos nele...e que o homem podia jurar ser uma receita de bolo.

--- Tem certeza de que isso é um certificado? – perguntou o homem desconfiado – Então, cadê a identificação de origem dele?

--- Você ta cego por acaso?! Ô coitado (imitação da Filomena)! É tããão ppoooobre que nem tem grana pra comprar um óculos! Ta aqui, ó!!!! – aponta para um ponto específico do papel.

--- ...Eiiiiiii!!!! Aqui está escrito "made in paraguay"! – diz o homem ao ler o papel.

--- NÃÃÃOOO!!! NÃO PODE SERRRR!!!! Fui enganada!!! Me JURARAM que era "made in china"!!!! – gritava a garota, tentando parecer inocente.

--- Mas é "made in paraguay" – disse o homem mostrando a língua para a garota em sinal de deboche.

--- Hump! Pelo menos não é "made in korea" nem "made in taiwan", que são rivais dos "made in china"! – diz a garota tentando mostrar algo de positivo naquilo.

--- Putz! Garota doida...não é à toa que usa um penteado tão horrível! Só biruta pra sair na rua com o cabelo desse jeito! Só podia ser uma camelô...eita gentinha brega! – murmurou o homem se afastando da barraca da chinesa e dirigindo-se ao outro lado da rua para ir embora, quando...

--- O QUÊÊÊÊÊ!!!????? – uma grande veia salta à testa da garota – Como ousa falar isso de uma dama tão sofisticada como eu!!! E ainda se atreve a insultar o meu lindo penteado estilo blackpower "retrô" anos 70!!!! Ele é muito útil, sabia?! Seu... – dizendo isso ela corre em direção ao pooobre homem, mirando sua cabeça na direção das costas dele, perseguindo-o, assim como um touro persegue a bandeira vermelha, até que...

TUM

--- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! COMO DÓÓÓÓÓÓIIII!! – berrou o homem de dor – Que dor... – gemia – Que cabeção duro, sua pirralha!!! – disse, ainda caído com as mãos massageando as doloridas costas – Sua cabeça é de ferro por acaso?! – perguntou irado.

--- Claro que não bobão! O cabeção aqui é você! Acontece que eu tenho uma bola de boliche tamanho EXTRA-G aqui dentro do meu maravilhoso blackpower! – disse apontando para o enorme cabelo embolado – Eu não disse que meu liiindo blackpower era útil?! Serve como forma de auto-defesa, dentre outras tantas funções! Muahuahauhau – disse de nariz empinado, toda orgulhosa, gargalhando com as mãos na cintura – E aí? Vai comprar alguma coisa ou não vai?

Sendo acordado do transe em que foi acometido com a explicação nada exótica da garota, o homem mal recobrou a consciência, juntou todas as forças que tinha e saiu correndo e gritando para o mais longe possível daquela ameaça de morte ambulante.

De repente, no meio daquele tribufú todo, Ten tudo escuta um som horripilante ao qual seu ouvido era muitooo sensível e atento.

--- OLHA O RAPAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! – gritavam outros camelôs desesperados, correndo pra lá e pra cá, tentando salvar o máximo de suas mercadorias sem serem presos, para Tem tudo, aquela cena era tão dramática e horrível quanto a perseguição das guerras...muitos tentavam escapar do fim inevitável (ter suas mercadorias apreendidas pela polícia e levar um baita prejuízo)...mas poucos...apenas poucos conseguiam. Ten tudo também pegava suas mercadorias para colocá-las em um lugar seguro...o seu grandioso blackpower! – mais uma vez ela pensava em quanto seu blackpower era útil! Depois de esconder tudo com agilidade, ela se pôs a correr como se sua vida dependesse disso.

--- Ahhhhh, cansei dessa vida! Cansei desse lugar! É sempre a mesma coisa! Fugir, fugir, fugir...ai...quero ir à algum lugar onde o serviço ilegal seja legalizado...já sei! Vou para o Brasil!! Será que fica muito longe daqui? – pegou um mapa de dentro de seu blackpower para olhar – Nossa...é bem perto...então está decidido! Brasil, aí vou eu!!! – disse toda animada, iniciando sua jornada, seguindo o tal mapa...até aí tuuudo bem...mas o problema é que o mapa era falsificado...e era "um pouco" diferente dos originais...

Depois de muitos dias e noites caminhando...dormindo ao relento...caminhando sem chegar a lugar nenhum...sobrevivendo apenas com o que carregava em seu blackpower...(o que não era pouca coisa), Ten Tudo finalmente avista algo...uma placa enorme, fosforescente, rodeada de luzes brilhantes multicoloridas e piscantes, na qual se lia: "Bem Vindo à Vila Oculta de Gangorra".

--- Nossa...aonde será que eu vim parar? – pensou alto – Bom...mas se por aqui tem uma vila, então o melhor que tenho a fazer é parar para me reabastecer...e além do mais...quem sabe também não consigo fechar bons negócios? Huhuhuhu.

A garota andou mais um pouco e logo se deparou com os imponentes portões que guardavam a vila. A garota notou que havia também duas torres de vigia e que dentro de uma delas guarnecia um homem de cabelos prateados e um tapa olho estilo "Piratas do Caribe". O misterioso homem, então, dirigiu seu olhar curioso á ela, com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada...apenas observando com uma cara de "to nem aííí...".

Não agüentando mais aquela situação...digamos...entediante...Ten Tudo gritou cantante, sem querer:

--- ABRE A PORRRTA, MARIQUINHAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Sendo que o homem, surpreendentemente, respondeu também cantante:

--- EU NÃO AAAAABRO NÃÃÃOOO! – mas assim que caiu na real, tentou concertar – Er...quero dizer...hã...aqui não tem karaokê do Sandy e Júnior não, menina! – disse o homem irritado.

--- Ohhhh...não pode ser... – disse a garota com cara de desacreditada.

--- Pode crê...nem mesmo DVD nós temos por aqui...muito menos karaokê, né?

--- C-c-c-omo???! Não tem??!! – disse ainda pasma, custando a acreditar...e de repente...uma idéia lhe veio a cabeça...viu nisso uma excelente oportunidade – Ahhhh...isso não é problema, meu amigo! Eu posso arranjar! – disse animada – E faço um precinho bem camarada pra você! – dizia enquanto retirava inúmeros modelos de DVD-players e de Karaokês, junto com diversos filmes e DVDs de Karaokê do Sandy e Júnior.

Ten Tudo estava entretida retirando milhares de produtos de seu blackpower, quando se deu conta de que dois jovens muito parecidos estavam abrindo os portões à frente dela.

--- O que quer, garota? E quem é você? Exijo que se identifique! – bravejou, em tom rude, o garoto de cabelos negros e olhos quase brancos.

--- Meu nome é Ten Tudo; vim da china, e gostaria de me hospedar aqui por um tempo, só até eu me recuperar da viagem, pois estou muito cansada e quase sem mantimentos. – estava um pouco nervosa, afinal, o garoto estava olhando feio para ela.

--- Er...com licença...perdão pela rudeza do meu primo...meu nome é Rinite Compulga, esse ao meu lado é Mijei Compulga e o homem na torrer de vigia chama-se Kegayeshi Sotake. – disse docemente uma meiga garota de olhar tímido, muito parecida com o garoto de-cara-feia – Queira fazer a gentileza de nos acompanhar, sim?

--- P-p-para quê? – perguntou a chinesa desconfiada, vai ver era mais uma "blitz" da polícia.

--- É que precisamos que você fale com o Gangorrokage-chará... – respondeu a garota, timidamente.

--- Gangue...o quê?

--- Gangorrokage. È o chefe dessa vila, a autoridade máxima por aqui. – Mijei respondeu ainda sério.

--- A-a-a-autoridade???!!! – perguntou Ten Tudo, aflita.

Porém, nem deu tempo dela pensar em fugir, pois logo avistou a figura de um senhor muito nervoso se aproximando.

--- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?! – indagou furioso o Gangorrokage – Que bagunça é essa no meu portão??!!

--- Gangorrokage-chará, essa garotinha aqui está pedindo hospedagem em nossa vila – disse ponderadamente o homem de cabelos prateados, fazendo uma reverência formal em sinal de respeito.

--- Uhnnnn...com certeza deve ser uma espiã de alto nível que a vila inimiga enviou para descobrir o paradeiro de nossa vila oculta... – disse num tom sério e nada agradável para Ten Tudo.

--- Quê?! Espiã?! Euuu?! – indagou desacreditada.

--- Sim, é claro! Afinal, como descobriu a maneira de chegar à nossa vila oculta ultra super hyper mega secreta??!! – perguntou curioso o Gangorrokage, espantado com a inteligência da pequena espiã em conseguir descobrir a localização da vila oculta.

--- Bem...eu...eu apenas segui umas plaquinhas enormes fosforescentes rodeadas de luzinhas pisca-pisca multicoloridas e brilhantes que indicavam o caminho até aqui.

--- Hããããã...bem...er...aquilo...hããã...aquilo é só para nossos saia-jeans não se perderem quando saem da vila, afinal, ela é muito difícil de achar e...e...bem...mas voltando ao assunto, se não é espiã, o que a senhorita é afinal?

--- Hã...uma menina comum??? – perguntou com cara de dúvida.

--- Não...me refiro ao que veio fazer aqui, se não veio espionar veio fazer o quê? – disse o Gangorrokage, tentando manter a calma.

--- Ahhhh sim! Eu procuro hospedagem por uns tempos, se possível, pois estou muito cansada, tive uma longa viagem.

Nossa...quantos forasteiros estão chegando à nossa vila...com certeza nossa fama realmente está ultrapassando fronteiras! Hehehe pensava todo orgulhoso o bom velhinho (não...não é o papai noel! XDDDDD)

--- Bem... – disse o Gangorrokage, finalmente acordando de seus devaneios mirabolantes – você pode ficar...desde que contribua para com a nossa vila, é claro.

--- Uhnnn...e como posso ajudar?

--- Bom, pra começar você deve se matricular em nossa escola e ajudar nas missões.

--- Missões? Mas que missões??? – perguntou a menina, não entendendo direito.

--- Sim...de início, faça o que eu disse, matricule-se em nossa escola e você entenderá melhor as coisas depois.

--- Hai! Mas...er...Gangorrokage-chará...posso perguntar-lhe uma coisinha? – indagou receosa a garota.

--- Mas é claro criança, o que é?

--- O comércio aqui...é permitido? Digo...mesmo o ilegal?? – olhar lacrimoso de esperança.

--- Quê? Por que me pergunta isso? – disse confuso o Gangorrokage.

--- É...é que eu sou uma comerciante...

--- Uhnnn...isso é bom! Afinal, não temos muitos comerciantes por aqui! – disse o bom senhor, com um sereno sorriso.

--- Hããã???!! Não tem comerciantes por aqui???!!!

--- Hehehe...não...apenas alguns vendedores de ramen e outras especiarias típicas daqui da vila.

Logo um pensamento de extremos lucros, riquezas e rios de dinheiro (de preferência dólares ou euros) invadiu a mente de Ten Tudo. Ela poderia vender muito ali! Talvez fosse interessante passar uma boa temporada naquele lugar...ou até poderia ficar lá para sempre, pois lá não teria concorrência e nem teria que fugir da polícia, já que a autoridade de lá lhe parecia bem simpática...

--- E o que você comercializa, menina? – perguntou o Gangorrokage à Ten Tudo, acordando-a de seus sonhos dourados.

--- Eu vendo de tuuuudo, meu senhor!!!! – começa a tirar um monte de bugigangas de dentro de seu blackpower – Tenho algo aqui que será perfeito para o senhor!...Ahááá´! Aqui está! Tenho aqui em minhas mãos incríveis fraldas geriátricas super absorventes antialérgicas!!! E como o senhor foi muito bom comigo, faço só 1,99 pro senhor!!!...Ahhh...mas tendo em vista a sua idade avançada, talvez queira optar pelo pacote promocional com 100 unidades! Onde, de brinde, o senhor ganha 10 caixas de viagra! E tá baratinho, baratinho!!! Vale a pena aproveitar! É por tempo limitado! E lhe será muito útil!!! E...

--- O QUÊÊÊÊ???!!!

--- Ahhhh...não reclama não, tiozinho, eu to fazendo um preço camaradinha pro senhor! Nem adianta chorar! – disse ela, tentando manter o preço que ofertara.

--- PRENDAM-NA!!!! – bravejou o velhinho.

--- O quê? Me prender? Por quê? Eu não fiz nada!

--- Por desacato à autoridade, mocinha!

--- O senhor é que está cometendo o crime de abuso de autoridade! Quer me prender só porque eu não quis abaixar o preço!

--- Ora...o que estão esperando? PRENDAM-NA!

O homem de cabelos prateados, de pronto obedeceu as ordens do Gangorrokage.

--- E-e-e-e-esperem!!! E-e-eu dou desconto de 30...não...de 50...não...de 70...WAAAA EU DOU DE GRAÇA PRO SENHOR!!!! MAS NÃO ME PRENDAAAA!!!

--- Agora sou eu quem digo garotinha...não adianta chorar! – disse sarcástico – Fraldas geriátricas!!! Hump!!! Onde já se viu??? EUUU, o grande colossal e poderoso Gangorrokage...usando fraldas geriátricas...e...viagra!!! – resmungava, sem parar, o velhinho.

--- POR FAVOR não me prendam!!! Eu dou tudo isso pra vocês!!! – gritou desesperada a garota, arrancando milhares de mercadorias de seu blackpower, tirando em seguida, um leque de DVDs – Dou tudo isso! E de onde veio estes, tem muito mais!

--- O quê?! Está tentando nos subornar garoti... – Kegayeshi já ia repreender a menina, quando, no meio do leque de DVDs, não pôde deixar de perceber com seus ávidos olhos...er...ou melhor...olho, já que o outro estava tampado, algo que desesperadamente, ardentemente, ente, ente, ente, desejava! "INCHA INCHA PARASITA – O FILME"!!!!!!! – OHHHH!!! E esse filme nem chegou aos cinemas ainda! Onde será que essa garota arranjou essa preciosa raridade da arte cinematográfica, meu Deus??!! - pensava Kegayeshi, inconformado, não acreditava estar diante daquele estupendo e divino exemplar, fruto da mente mais genial...obra de seu ídolo nº 1!!!!!!!! Dismaia-chará!!! O mais brilhante gênio da literatura clássica, e que estreava agora nas telas, emprestando um pouco de seu brilho e grandiosidade ao campo da imagem e som. Os olhos...er...hã...O OLHO de Kegayeshi brilhava de tanta emoção.

Ten Tudo, com as esperanças se esvaindo por completo, vendo que não teria escapatória, soltou um último suspiro:

--- Ohhhh...e agora? Quem poderá me ajudar?

--- EUUUUUU!!! O CHAPOLIN COLO...er...O CAOLHO PRATEADO...er..digo...bah!... EU MESMO!!! KEGAYESHI SOTAKE!!!

--- Quê? Você? – disse a garota, surpresa – Mas é você quem está me prendendo!

--- ...hump! vai querer ajuda ou não? – perguntou com uma cara assim ¬¬ (peço desculpas...não sei como descrever esses tipo de olhar anime).

--- Hã...é claro que eu quero! – sussurrou Ten Tudo.

--- Er...Gangorrokage...acho que não seria viável prender essa garota, afinal, ela tem produtos que não existem por aqui! E como ela vem de longe, deve conhecer muitas coisas e lugares...creio que será de grande ajuda – disse Kegayeshi num tom sério.

--- Uhnn...é..talvez tenha razão Kegaysehi...tudo bem! Soltem ela! Mas fiquem de olhos abertos!

--- Hai, Gangorrokage-chará! – disse o caolho, fazendo uma reverência.

Logo que o Gangorrokage foi embora...

--- Poxa...brigadão hein moço! Valew mesmo por me livrar do xadrez! – dizia Ten Tudo emocionada.

--- Não pense que isso vai sair de graça! – disse Kegayeshi.

--- O quê? Você vai querer que eu pague??? – Ten Tudo se preocupava com seu amado dinheirinho.

--- Sim, é claro!

--- E...quanto você quer?

--- Não quero dinheiro...

--- Não???

--- CADÊ?! CADÊ?! INCHA INCHA PARASITAAAAAAA!!!! – gritava tomado pela emoção.

--- Ahhh..então foi por isso que você me ajudou?

--- Claro, por que mais seria?

--- Pensei que fosse porque tinha me achado uma boa pessoa!

--- Afff...passa logo esse DVD!!!

--- Ok...tá aqui o teu DVD – disse entregando o disco.

---OHHH, OBRIGADO!!! OBRIGADO!!!!! Lhe serei eternamente grato! – disse beijando o DVD.

--- Tá, tá, tá...só me leva pro dormitório que eu cansei minha beleza! Já estou até sentindo as rugas aparecerem só de ficar do seu lado!

--- Hey!!! Eu não sou velho!!!

--- Pois parece! E um velho safado, ainda por cima! Olha só...você tem cabelo grisalho, problema no olho e gosta de ver DVD ero!!!!

Depois de um momento de silêncio total...

--- Em primeiro lugar, o meu cabelo é prata, segundo, o meu olho...bem...ele é especial, e terceiro, INCHA INCHA PARASITA É UMA OBRA DE ARTEEEEEEE!!! – respondeu, por fim, Kegayeshi.

--- Ok...ok..ok...você tem tooooda razão...agora, poderia fazer o favor de me mostrar onde é o dormitório?

Chegando no quarto em que se hospedaria, após ter-se inscrito na escola de calças e saias-jeans, Ten Tudo começou a se livrar do peso que carregava, tirando todas suas mercadorias de seu blackpower.

--- Nossa...assim está bem melhor! – disse após tirar a última peça de sua barraca de dentro do blackpower – Acho que esse blackpower está ficando pequeno demais...Já sei! Vou dividir ele em dois! Assim eu balanceio o peso de um coque pro outro! E de quebra, mudo a aparência pra não ser reconhecida! Nossa...mal espero o 1º dia de aula! Vou poder vender muitooo!!!! Mas é melhor eu me acalmar e descansar bastante! Pra chegar com força total!!!!

E assim, sonhando com lindas notas verdes e moedinhas douradas, Ten Tudo adormeceu, sonhando com o futuro dourado e glorioso que a aguardava.


	9. Cap 8: A Lenda da Monga da Neve

**A Lenda da Monga da Neve**

O clã mais antigo da Vila de Gangorra, com certeza, era o Clã dos Compulga. Esse poderoso clã era conhecido por ter olhos semelhantes ao sharingan dos Mochila, tal olho era conhecido como byakugan.

Aliás, o sharingan descende do byakugan, isso quer dizer que Rinite e Mijei são parentes distantes do Sósakê...vai ver que é por isso que tanto Mijei quanto Sósakê são tão mal humorados...bom...mas isso não vem ao caso, vamos ao que interessa.

O Clã dos Compulga, para manter o segredo do byakugan, há muito tempo se dividiu em 2 famílias, a família primária e a secundária, de acordo com a ordem de nascimento.

A família primária especializou seu byakugan para enxergar apenas através das cores primárias, e a família secundária somente através das cores secundárias. Sendo assim, para evitar que se vissem pelados uns aos outros, a família primária só usava roupas de cores primárias e a secundária, só roupas de cores secundárias.

Rinite e Mijei, primos (seus pais eram irmãos gêmeos), uma da família primária e o outro da secundária, sempre se deram bem, desde pequenos brincavam e treinavam juntos! Afinal, a casa primária e a secundária eram vizinhas!

Naquele dia, como de costume, Mijei e Rinite, com 8 e 7 anos, respectivamente, estavam treinando sobre a supervisão de seus pais.

--- Hahahahaha! Nunca vai me acertar Rinite! – Mijei ria, pois desviava facilmente dos golpes de Rinite usando seu byakugan.

--- Ahhh! Assim não vale! Você está com o byakugan! – dizia a menina, irritada.

--- Huahuahuahuahua!!! Rinite, você é mesmo uma MONGA!!! Hahahahaha! Uma Compulga que nem tem byakugan!

--- N-não! Eu tenho sim! M-mas eu só não desenvolvi ele...é isso! – Rinite era um caso excepcional no Clã dos Compulga. Enquanto todos do clã já nasciam com o byakugan, ela não havia mostrado sinal de ter um até agora.

Como sempre, Mijei derrotou Rinite nos treinos. Todos paparicavam Mijei...diziam que ele era o gênio do clã! Afinal, ele já dominava ambas as cores primárias e secundárias, e estava treinando seu byakugan para enxergar através de cores complexas, como a cor de pele, a fim de poder enxergar os pontos vitais. O pai de Rinite vivia comparando ela a seu primo prodígio, o que deixava a menina triste e frustrada, se sentindo a ovelha negra da família.

--- Rinite! Você é muito fraca! Tem que treinar muito ainda se quiser deixar de ser uma monga! Será possível que você não é capaz de me dar uma alegria na vida? – dizia Riacho, nervoso com a filha.

--- S-s-sim, papai! Eu vou me esforçar ao máximo! – murmurava Rinite, de cabeça baixa, olhos marejados – "Eu vou provar...não sou uma monga...NÃO SOU!!!" – pensava determinada.

Então, o inverno chegou, cobrindo o chão com neve. Depois de mais um dia de treino, Mijei e Rinite descansavam na varanda.

--- Ei ei, Rinite! Ontem eu vi um filme muito louco! – dizia Mijei, empolgado.

--- É? E como era? – perguntou a garota, curiosa.

--- Ahhh, era de um cara que tinha mil e uma bugigangas escondidas na manga! Ele era um detetive, e teve uma cena, em que pra fugir dos caras maus, ele abriu um guarda chuva e pulou lá de cima de um prédio! – explicava o menino.

--- Noooossaa!!! Mas será que funciona mesmo? – perguntou Rinite, entusiasmada.

--- Acho que sim...no filme deu certo, pelo menos...já sei! Nós podíamos tentar! O que você acha? – Mijei se empolgou com a idéia.

--- Uhnnn mas acho que nossos pais não iriam deixar... – disse Rinite, apreensiva.

--- Mas a gente pode fazer isso hoje de noite, enquanto todo mundo dorme! Assim ninguém vai perceber! – sugeriu Mijei.

--- Verdade! Então está combinado! Hoje à noite! – sorriu Rinite.

Naquela tarde nevou muito. O chão estava coberto por uma espessa e fofa camada de neve. Quando a noite chegou, lá foram Rinite e Mijei.

--- E então Rinite, trouxe o seu guarda chuva? – perguntou Mijei.

--- Sim, sim! – sorriu a menina, animada.

--- Então vamos logo pro telhado! – disse Mijei.

E lá se foram os dois mongo...er...digo...primos, em direção ao telhado mais alto.

--- Nooosssa! C-como é alto aqui de cima! – Rinite não consegue esconder seu medo.

--- Hahaha! Além de monga, é medrosa! Eu vou primeiro! – Mijei zombava da prima.

E lá se foi Mijei!

ZUMMMMM FLAPT 

O guarda chuva dele não agüentou a pressão do vento e virou.

PLAFT 

Mijei se esborrachou no chão...sorte que havia a neve...assim acabou quebrando apenas as duas pernas...

--- Ai...ai... – gemia o pobre Mijei, quando de repente.

--- EU NÃO SOU MONGAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! – Rinite tinha se atirado do telhado com o guarda chuva.

--- RINITE! NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!! – Mijei gritava desesperadamente, tentando se arrastar para o mais longe possível da menina.

O guarda chuva de Rinite também virou, mas como esta estava de olhos fechados, não percebeu nada, e lá vinha Rinite caindo...caindo...caindo...

PLOFT 

Rinite havia caído sentada, em cima de algo macio, que amorteceu totalmente sua queda.

--- M-mijei?! Cadê você? – indagava Rinite, procurando seu primo com os olhos – Meu Deus! Onde está ele?! Eu o vi antes de pular! Como ele pôde ter sumido assim de repente?! Será que foi seqüestrado pelo Pé Grande??! Ou talvez pelo Papai Noel...ai, não! MIJEEEEEEEEEIIII! MIJEEEEEEEEEEEIII!! – saíra correndo gritando o nome do primo.

Repentinamente, do chão, no lugar onde Rinite havia caído, sai uma mão trêmula em meio à neve.

--- R-r-rinteeee...sua..monga...eu..eu vou te matar! CRICK Ai!!! Pensando bem...vou deixar isso para outro dia...agora me ajude aqui! – poobre Mijei, estava todo quebrado...as duas pernas, os dois braços...e até os dedinhos do pé! – R-rinite! Cadê você?! – ouvia-se apenas o silêncio do eco sufocado do pedido de socorro do garoto...e a neve que caía sem parar.

O jovem Mijei ficou desaparecido durante dias no quintal da família, enterrado na neve. Rinite o procurara todos os dias, mas nem sinal dele.

--- "Frio...essa neve...neve...Rinite! Sua...MONGA! MONGAAAAAA!!!" – eram os únicos pensamentos que pairavam na cabeça de Mijei.

Até que, um dia, devido às nevascas constantes, o líder do clã resolveu fazer uma limpeza na neve do chão, pois já estava muito grossa, e poderia obstruir as portas das casas.

Foi então que, retirando a neve do quintal principal, encontraram Mijei...junto com adivinha quem...ele mesmo...o SHUN!!!!!!!!!

--- O Quê?! Mijei! Meu filho! SHUN???!!! Sua bicha louca!!!! O Que faz aqui?! O seu anime é outro!!! Afaste-se do meu filho! – o pai de Mijei, Ridiacho, ordenava irado.

--- M-m-mas...é que...eu apenas estava aquecendo ele com o meu cosmo! – disse Shun, com olhinhos de cílios longos brilhantes de piedade, uma aura cor de rosa, cheia de purpurina e cheirinho de morango rodeava o cavaleiro e o garoto desmaiado.

--- AHÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!! – gritou Mato Gay, do nada, pulando de trás de uma moita – Meu sensor Anti-Bichas nunca falha!!!! – gritava com fogo nos olhos, apontado para o purpurinado Shun – Eu vou te pegar, seu baitola!!! Volta aqui! Vou te pulverizar!!! – gritava Mato Gay, correndo atrás do dito cujo.

--- Isso! Vamos exterminar essa bicha! Imagina! Se aproveitando do meu pobre filho enquanto ele estava indefeso!!! – Ridiacho corria atrás de Shun também.

--- Nãããoooo! O que eu fiz? Só estava aquecendo ele com meu cosmo! Buáááááá!!! – Shun berrava, enquanto fugia, chorando e dando pitti.

Mal sabia Mijei, que aquela seria a última vez que veria seu pai, pois este aproveitou que Cavaleiros do Zodíaco estava em alta, por causa da Saga de Hades, e resolveu fazer uns bicos no anime.

--- Neve...monga...monga...neve... – delirava Mijei enquanto o tiravam da neve.

Nesse momento, chega Rinite, abraçando-se, coberta de gelo, e tremendo.

--- M-mijei!!!! – exclamou feliz, por finalmente encontrar o primo.

--- GAHHHHHHHHH A MONGA DA NEVEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritava Mijei, desesperado.

--- M-monga?... – Rinte sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias. Passara dias e noites em claro, em meio à neve, procurando por ele...e depois de tanto esforço...ele a chama de monga...e na frente de todos! – QUANTAS VEZES TENHO QUE DIZER?! EU NÃO SOU MONGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Nesse momento, Rinite despertou seu byakugan. Para a surpresa de todos, inclusive de Rinite, ela possuía um byakugan diferente e raro, podia ver através de cores primárias e secundárias logo de cara!

--- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! – Rinite aponta para as pessoas com olhos esbugalhados e mais vermelha que tomate, desmaiando de vergonha, enfim.

Quando acordou estava em sua casa. Caminhou para a sala de olhos fechados, tinha medo de ativar seu byakugan de novo.

--- Papai... BONC – bateu a cara no batente da porta – Ai! Papai!!!

--- Filha! Você acordou! – Riacho veio alegre ao encontro da menina – Você finalmente desenvolveu seu byakugan, filha!

--- S-sim, papai...mas...eu...vi todo mundo...pelado... – dizia envergonhada, ainda com olhos fechados.

--- O quê??? T-t-todos? – perguntou o pai espantado, afinal, ela deveria enxergar apenas através de cores primárias.

--- S-sim! Foi horrível! – começa a querer chorar.

--- Filha! Isso...isso é maravilhosoooo!!! – o pai a abraçara de tanta emoção – O seu byakugan é super desenvolvido! – dizia orgulhoso.

--- M-maravilhoso?!! Eu não quero ver as pessoas...peladas! – dizia, muito vermelha.

--- Filha...isso é normal para nós, os Compulga. Nascemos já vendo todo mundo pelado por causa do byakugan. Você está estranhando porque não está acostumada, mas só! Eu darei um jeito nisso! – dizia o pai sorridente.

--- E-eu não quero! – rebateu Rinite.

--- Como?! – perguntou o pai, nervoso por sua filha ter-lhe respondido daquela forma.

--- Não quero desenvolver esse byakugan! Não quero nunca mais usar isso! – Rinite chorava, já, nervosa.

--- Como ousa me desafiar desse jeito menina?! Você vai treinar isso, queira ou não! Vou te mandar treinar fora! E não me volte aqui em casa sem antes desenvolver totalmente o byakugan! – dizia Riacho, nervoso.

--- "P-papai...está...me expulsando de casa..." – pensou Rinite, sem dizer mais nada, engolindo a seco as ríspidas palavras de seu pai.

Riacho ligou então para Mumianai, a saia-jeans mais forte de Konoha, para que ela fosse a instrutora de sua filha mong...er...querida!

No mesmo dia, a mulher enfaixada foi buscar sua mais nova aprendiz. Mal se conheceram, e a rígida professora já levara Rinite para treinar.

--- Muito bem, Rinite! Estou aqui para lhe ensinar a vencer essa timidez, e desenvolver seu byakugan completamente! – dizia Mumianai, sorrindo.

--- M-mas Munianai-nonsei! E-eu...não quero mais ver ninguém pelado! – insistia Rinite, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

--- Você quer ou não provar pro seu pai que não é uma monga!? – rebateu a mulher.

--- E-eu... – um sentimento forte de determinação tomou conta de Rinite – S-sim! Eu quero provar a todos que não sou uma monga!

--- Ótimo! Então comecemos o treinamento! – sorriu Mumianai, contente com a decisão corajosa da menina – A primeira coisa a fazer é abrir os seus olhos!

--- S-sim... – Rinite obedeceu, seu byakugan estava desativado.

--- Certo! Agora, vamos aprender a controlar sua timidez! Vamos... – Mumianai dizia quanto...

---A---A-----AAAAAAAAAAATCHIMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!! – Rinite deu um mega espirro, que a fez voar 2 metros do chão, e acabou presa na copa de uma árvore.

--- O que foi isso??! – perguntava Mumianai, surpresa.

--- A-acho que peguei um resfriado...quando fiquei procurando Mijei... – pobre Rinite, mal sabia ela que seu resfriado era uma gripe rara e permanente...também...tantos dias à mercê da neve e do vento gelado!

--- Ah...mas desça daí para podermos continuar o treinamento.

--- S-sim... – Rinite descia cuidadosamente pelo tronco da árvore, depois indo junto de sua nonsei.

--- Bom...agora te ensinarei a controlar quando você quer ativar o byakugan e quando não quer! E depois ajudarei você a superar essa vergonha. – explicava a mulher.

--- Sim! Acho que o problema é quando fico nervosa...porque deve ser isto que ativou meu byakugan da outra vez... – murmurou Rinite.

--- Uhn!...então seu treinamento será o seguinte! Quando estiver nervosa, por qualquer motivo, ira, timidez ou ansiedade, faça isso! – Mumianai pegou os dois dedos indicadores e juntou-os nas pontas – Concentre-se em juntar e separar as pontas dos dedos, olhe fixamente pra eles, sempre concentrando para que as pontas fiquem juntas, entendeu?

--- Hum...sim...posso tentar! – Rinite começa a juntar e separar os dedos indicadores.

--- Muito bem! Agora...esta parte do treinamento! Olhe isto! – Mumianai mostra uma revista aberta para Rinite.

--- Uhn? – Rinite se vira sem pensar no que veria – WAAAA!!!!! – seu rosto passa de cor de pele pra pimenta malagueta – I-isso é...

--- Sim, sim, uma G-Magazine! E não desmaie!!!!! – dizia a severa Mumianai-nonsei.

E assim prosseguiram-se os treinamentos da inocente Rinite para superar sua timidez e controlar o byakugan. Ela provaria que não era uma monga! Custe o que custar! Mesmo se tivesse que ver mais de 100 G-Magazines! Ela provaria! Não era uma monga! Não era uma MONGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!


	10. Cap 9: Mijei pelos Ares

**Mijei pelos Ares...**

Era uma bela manhã de sol em Gangorra...

--- Vamos, Mijei! Anda logo! – Mato Gay, o nonsei instrutor de Mijei, ordenava para que ele pulasse de cima do telhado da escola de saias e calças-jeans.

--- N-n-não!!! E-eu não p-posso!!! – as pernas do pooobre Mijei tremiam.

--- É claro que pode! Você é um calça-jeans! Tem que saber voar! – o nonsei insistia.

--- E-e-eu...saber voar eu sei...m-mas... – Mijei suava frio.

--- Oras, então por que o medo? – Gay já estava perdendo as paciências.

--- É que...

FLASHBACK

--- EU NÃO SOU MONGAAAAAAAAA – gritava Rinite, enquanto pulava do telhado.

--- RINITE...NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! – gritava Mijei desesperado.

PLOFT

--- Monga...frio...neve...monga...neve... – delirava todo estrupiado.

FLASHBACK

--- Waaaaaa!!! E além daquela dor...aquele frio….e como se não bastasse...aquela bicha grudada em mim! Sinto o cheirinho de morango até hoje no meu cabelo!!! Buááááa! E aquela purpurina que tive de esfregar mais de 100 vezes pra sair??!! E tinha que ser justo cor de rosa????!!!! – Mijei chorava revoltado.

--- Sim, meu caro...eu vi tudo, não lembra? Eu entendo a sua dor...ser agarrado por uma bicha num momento de fraqueza daqueles...mas...PÁRA DE CHORAR FEITO UMA MENININHA E VOA LOGO!!!!!!!!!! – Gay, cansado das "frescuras" de Mijei, empurra ele com tudo de cima do telhado.

VAP!

--- Waaaaaaaaaa!!!! – gritava o pobre Mijei em queda livre.

--- É isso aí, Mijei! Aluno meu ser "fresco"?! Nem pensar!! Prova que é macho!!! Vai, garoto!!!!! – Mato Gay torcia pelo pupilo, com fogo nos olhos – Desperte o homem que há em vocêêêêê!!!!

Mijei, sem ter opção, começa a voar...mas...

--- Ei, ei...está chovendo? – um garoto de óculos escuros perguntava aos amigos, que estavam a seu lado, seu nome? Acudame Xena.

--- Mas nem há nuvens no céu! – responde o gênio super crânio de Gangorra, Kaca Cheetamaluco – E ainda por cima...é amarelo!

--- Será que é limonada?! – o guloso Aikimico Hoji já abria a boca com a cara virada pra cima – ECAAAAAAAA!!!!!! É XIXIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou ao sentir o gosto nada...hã..."agradável"... saindo correndo desesperado.

--- WAAAA!!!! EEEECCAAAAA!!! QUE NOJOOOOOOO! NOJOOOOOOOO!! – as pessoas que estavam na rua saíam correndo, enojadas, procurando um lugar para se esconder.

Nesse exato momento, o bom Gangorrokage dava seu rotineiro passeio matinal pela vila.

--- MIJEEEEEEIIII!!!!!! – o Gangorrokage exclamou, furioso, quando foi atingido.

--- Que coisa feia, Saltotorre-nonsei! – Tsunami repreendia seu mestre – Sei que é coisa da idade, mas então vai arrumar uma fralda geriátrica pra você!

--- É!!!! Eu avisei! Até fiz uma oferta baratinha baratinha, mas ele não quis comprar!!! – dizia Ten Tudo, revoltada.

Nisso, Sakuda passava calmamente à frente do trio quando...

--- CAALLYYYYPSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! QUE DROGA É ESSA??!!! – Sakuda gritou, ao levar uma xixizada na cabeça, fazendo o chão estremecer.

--- Sakuda! Você também foi atingida pelo Mijei! – Ten Tudo vinha a socorro da amiga, ainda massageando os ouvidos, que estavam doendo... – Isso é xixi!

--- O-o-o QUUÊÊÊÊ???!! – Sakuda ia gritar de novo, mas Ten Tudo tampa a boca dela com a mão.

--- Acalme-se Sakuda! Senão você vai deixar tudo mundo surdo! – Ten Tudo tentava acalmar a amiga – N-n-noooosssaaa!!! – exclamou horrorizada quando olhou melhor para a garota.

--- O-o-o q-que foi dessa vez? – Sakuda disse, ficando com medo do que ia ouvir.

--- S-s-seu cabelo...tá...tá verde-limão!!!!! – Ten Tudo respondeu, apontando pro cabelo de Sakuda.

--- Waaaaaa! A uréia do xixi desbotou o meu lindo cabelo loiro oxigenadoooooo!!!! BUÁÁÁÁ!! – Sakuda chorava, desesperada.

--- Calma Sakuda! Seus problemas acabarammmm!!! (imitação das organizações Tabajara) – Ten Tudo afirma.

--- O que você vai fazer Ten Tudo? – perguntava Sakuda, ainda chorosa.

--- Vamos pro meu dormitório! – pegou Sakuda pelo braço. Chegando lá, sentou Sakuda numa cadeira e começou a remexer seus coques – Te apresento...o ULTRA DESCOLORATOR COLORATOR!!! – disse levantando um dos frascos – e este...é o DESROSATOR CREAM IN SALLOON!!!! – disse quase esfregando o produto na cara de Sakuda.

--- Hã...e...o que é que tem eles? – perguntou a menina, ainda meio confusa.

--- Vou deixar você experimentar esta amostra grátis! TOOOOTALMENTE DE GRAÇAAA!!! E depois, se você gostar, você compra os outros novecentos e noventa e nove produtos complementares pra conseguir um efeito mais garantido, ok? – Ten Tudo explica, enquanto passa o produto no cabelo de Sakuda.

--- S-s-será que vai resolver? – pergunta meio desconfiada.

--- Certeza ABSOLUTA! Esses produtos são 100 por cento originais..."da China"... – diz Ten Tudo confiante, sussurrando a origem do produto – PRONTINHOOO!!! – diz toda feliz, dando um espelho pra Sakuda ver o resultado.

--- M-M-M-MEU CABEEEEEELOOOOOOO!!!! – Sakuda gritou, quebrando o espelho que segurava com seu grito.

--- N-n-n-nooooossssaaa...ficou...rosa bebê!!!!! Será que errei na dosagem??? – dizia a chinesa, confusa – Deixa eu tentar de novo! – já fuçava em seus coques tamanho GG em busca de outros produtos.

--- N-n-não...não precisa!!! – dizia Sakuda já saindo de fininho em direção à porta.

--- Aháááá! Achei! – disse a camelô tirando outro spray dos coques – O ROSATOR DESROSATOR COLORATION DESCOLORATION BLOND MEGA POWER HYPER PLUSSSSS!!!!

--- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! – Sakuda saiu correndo porta afora, fugindo o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto isso...

--- Eu não disse! Olha que vexame! Eu não posso nem pensar em voar!!! E isso tudo por culpa DELA!!! Eu ODEIO elaaa!!! – resmungava Mijei.

--- Mas você tem que superar esse medo, garoto! Isso aconteceu já faz muito tempo! – Gay tentava encorajar o discípulo.

--- Mas... – murmurava, quando foi interrompido por sei nonsei.

--- Sem mais nem menos, rapaz! Agora vá tomar banho e se lavar! Amanhã teremos mais treinamento! – ordenou Mato Gay.

--- Ahhh não...

--- Anão é um cara bem baixinho! Agora ande logo! Não pega bem pra mim, MACHO do jeito que sou, ter um discípulo que mija nas calças de medo de uma menina!!! – Gay dizia inconformado.

--- Está bem, nonsei!... – Mijei concordou.

--- Ótimo! Então nos vemos de novo amanhã! – disse fazendo sua pose de "nice guy", e virou-se, indo embora.

--- Mas...eu nunca vou me esquecer...da...da...MONGA DA NEEEEVEEE – disse em tom de filme de terror, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, olhou para os lado, pra ver se a tal "monga" não estava vindo atrás dele, sentiu um calafrio na espinha...e de repente uma folha passa voando e rela em sua perna – WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! SOCOOOORRROOOOO!!!! A MONGAAAA DA NEVEEE!!! ELA QUER ME PEGAAAAARRR!!!! NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!!!! – sai gritando freneticamente, mexendo os braços de forma desenfreada, correndo em direção à sua casa e mijando de medo no meio do caminho.


End file.
